Young children are now required, according to national and state standards, to read, notate, compose and arrange music using Italian terminology and conventional symbols. Deficiencies and limitations exist in known instruction methods to teach a music student music composition and notation.
Related patents known in the background art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 548,312, issued to Hays on Oct. 22, 1895, discloses a musical game device. U.S. Pat. No. 621,323, issued to Chamberlin on Mar. 21, 1899, discloses game cards for teaching music. U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,139, issued to Hoffmann on Oct. 20, 1914, discloses an educational game. U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,848, issued to Valentine on Feb. 22, 1916, discloses an instructive game. U.S. Pat. No. 1,431,529, issued to Parelle on Oct. 10, 1922, discloses musical instruction blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 1,433,850, issued to Schnitker on Oct. 31, 1922, discloses an educational apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,524, issued to Lee et al. on Aug. 7, 1973, discloses a musical game puzzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,539, issued to Searing on Apr. 11, 1989, discloses a music teaching system and apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,274, issued to Hanington on Nov. 22, 2005, discloses a system and method for teaching music. U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,307, issued to Wedel on Apr. 18, 2006, discloses a music teaching device and method.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.